Birthday for Baby Duck
by sldlovespandf15
Summary: Booth throws Sweets a birthday party. post- season nine. Oneshot! R&R! Story is a bit better then the lame summary.


Sweets rolled over with a grunt as he woke up. He didn't want to get it up but he had to. He had to get to work. Lance groaned internaly as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He shuffled out of bed before stretching and subsequently cracking his back. He rubbed his lower back with a slight groan. He really needed to see a chiropracter but he never could, considering the last one he had seen was a murder. It was hazard of his job he guessed, he remember how freaked out he became when that creep had touched him.

He tumbled out of his room, heading striat over to the kitchen to start the coffee. He started the brew before realizing what day it was. It was his birthday. Not just any birthday.

It was his 30th birthday.

He groaned again. He wasn't going to hear the end of this one. Last year Booth was too busy with the promotion posiblity to mock him, but that hadn't stopped Hodgins from bugging about his pre-thirty bucket list. This year Booth was plenty free to mock him. He can almost hear it now. He didn't need to here about how old he was getting, he was already aware. Sweets has no idea how Booth has been hunting down killers for _years_ and still didn't have any gray hairs. Dealing with the lovely and frusterating Dr. Brennan, not to mention the other psychology nay sayers of Jeffersonian was enough to give him a stray gray hair every once in a full moon.

He quickly dressed in his regular atire before quickly downing a cup of coffee before into his office fast enough Booth couldn't mock him. He swiftly made his way into the building, keeping a watchful eye out for Booth. He was no where in sight, thank goodness. He entered the small waiting room/area that was attached to his office and froze. There was a commotion coming from his office,

He quickly drew his gun and his heart hammered in his chest. Someone was in his office. Multiple someones from the sounds of it. This had to happen today, didn't it. He slowly reached for door, nervousness knotting in his stomach. He put on his best cop face before swinging his door open and was greeted with a surpise. Literally.

"SURPISE!" A collective yell was thrown at him followed half startled and amused looks.

"Geez, Sweets, put that thing away." Booth said, putting his hands up in mock surender. "We have children here."

"Darn it, Booth, you scaried me!" Sweets huffed, shoving his gun back into it's holester before looking around his office.

Everyone was there. All the interns, Brennan, Hodgins, Angela, and the kids. There was banner strung up that said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SWEETS' written in big sparkly letters, clearly Angela's handy work. There was a cake sitting his table with two candles in it. One three and one zero. His office was plastered with colorful streamers and baloons. More of Angela's handy work he was sure. To top it all off everyone was wearing a colorful, piont party hat and was holding a niose maker of some kind niosemaker. A kazoo, one of party blower things that curl out when you blow on them, that sort of thing.

"Calm down, Sweets, it's a surpise birthday party." Booth walked up and snapped a party hat that said 'I'm the Birthday Boy' on it in bold, yellow letters.

"Uh-huh, you DO realize I'm not FIVE right?" Sweets said flatly pionting at the hat.

"Hi, Uncle Sweets." Christine said, trotting up to Sweets and hugging his legs, Michael Vincent behind her.

"Hi, Christine. Hi, Michael Vincent." Sweets relented, smiling at the small children.

"Do you like it?" Michael Vincent asked, gesturing towards the room. "Christine and I helped Mommy decorate. I tied down the baloons." Sweets chuckled and picked up the four year old.

"You did a great job, buddy." Sweets smiled at the child and Michael grinned back before hugging onto Sweets.

"Oh, Sweets, your so great with kids." Jessica grinned, tilting her head at her boyfriend.

"Isn't he?" Daisy squealed slightly. Lance looked between his girlfriend and his exgirlfriend. This was going to be fun. When Jessica first meet Daisy, it was a tense sitiutation to say the least. There was a lot of competition between the two, but when Cam and Brennan threatened to fire them they decided it was best to let bygons be bygons and now they both teased him mercilessly. He sure knew how to pick 'em.

"Down, you two, leave Sweets alone. Today is a big day!" Booth grinned at Sweets as the shrink sat Michael Vincent down and begrudgidly trudged over to his seat.

"So, Sweets, how does it feel to be thirty?" Cam smiled as she handed Sweets a kazoo.

"No different then when I was twenty-nine." Sweets smiled back with a roll of the eyes.

"Preach it." Wendell grinned before blowing on his kazoo.

"Hey, Wendell, how are you feeling?" Sweets asked, looking Wendell over.

"I'm fine, don't make this about me." Wendell smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. His hair was starting to grow back. He was between rounds of threatments and it appeared his cancer was going into remission.

"Fine, you look great, though." Sweets smiled.

"Well I feel great, realitively speaking."

"Thats great to hear." Sweets looked over to Fisher, who was laying upside down on his couch, blowing into his party favor. "Your shrink still working, Fisher?"

"They are a miracle worker." Fisher said, giving him a small smile. "They would say that your asking us all questions to divert attention from yourself."

"I thought for sure asking Wendell how he was would do the trick." Sweets admitted, shrugging a shoulder.

"Didn't quite work, did it?" Wendell snickered.

"Nope."

"Who old is Uncle Sweets turning? I forgot." Michael Vincent asked, hopping into his fathers lap.

"He is turning thirty, buddy."

"Wow, Uncle Sweets is old." Michael Vincent looked to Sweets with big eyes.

"I- I'm not that- you- I-" Sweets pressed his lips together tightly and blushed so hard he was almost purple.

"Calm down, sweetie, he's four, he doesn't know what he's talking about." Angela grinned with a laugh, patting Sweets shoulder.

"Okay, come on, lets get this show on the road, we got work to do." Booth looked to Sweets. "Do you want the cake first, or the presents?"

"Presents?" Sweets asked, raising his eyebrows. "You guys didn't have to-"

"Booth has been planning this for weeks, Sweets."

"If we didn't bring anything, he would make sure they would never find the bodies."

"Effective piont." Sweets nodded before looking to Booth, who just shrugged innocently.

"So, what first, presents or cake."

"Presents." Sweets smiled and suddenly several small gifts were drug out. "Oh boy."

#################################################################################

Sweets smiled as he sat the last gift aside. He mostly got clothes but at this age, what did he expect? Angela had gotten him three new ties, all blue, claiming that the color looked fabulous on him. Hodgins and Michael Vincent got him candle. Hodgins claimed that Michael Vincent picked out, when questioned why he picked a candle he claimed 'old people like candles' and Hodgins had just gone along with. Booth, Brennan, and Christine had picked him out an outfit, a black suit, light gray shirt, and a tie with little yellow duckies all over it. Christine had enthusasticly claimed 'I picked out the tie, Uncle Sweets!' The interns had gotten him an array of shirts of different patterns and colors, as did Cam and Clark. Jessica said he would have to wait intill tonight to get his present from her (Oh Boy).

"Thanks, guys."

"CAKE TIME." Booth said, quickly lighting the two candles.

"Okay!" Sweets said with wide eyes. It was that the singing started.

"Happy Birthday to you!" The group sang.

"Cha-cha-cha!" That was just Michael Vincent and Christine, who where squealing in delight.

"Happy Birthday to you!"

"Cha-cha-cha!"

"Happy Birthday, dear Sweets! Happy Birthday to you!"

"Cha-cha-cha!" The children squealed and Sweets hastily blew out the candles and the two small children cheered, prompting laughs from the group. Booth swiftly cut the cake, making sure to give Sweets the first slice. It didn't take long before everyone had to go to get back to work, they were adults after all.

##################################################################################

Jessica was the last one to say goodbye, giving him a kissed that lingered a little to long before leaving. Booth only remianed in the room with him.

"So... did you like the party?" Booth asked, giving him a lopesided grin.

"Yes, Booth, I liked the party." Sweets said a chuckle.

"It make up for not having any as a kid?"

"Thats what this is about? Oh, I knew it! I should have seen this coming since that Party you threw for Dr. Brennan."

"You really should have." Booth smirked.

"Booth I told you about that over a YEAR ago."

"I was sorta busy your twenty-ninth birthday, plus this birthday is WAAYYY more important, old man."

"Don't call me that." Sweets rolled his eyes before looking over at Booth. "It was pretty cool of you to do and I am so wearing that outfit you guys got me tomorrow."

"Christine looked that tie."

"I wonder why that is."

"No idea."

"Sure you don't."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

** I was watching Carrot in the Kuzoo and.. well... this happened :P R&R!**


End file.
